Cirque Del Fairy
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen step right up and enter the world of Cirque del Fairy. Cirque del Fairy is where the unimaginable become imagined, mysteries come unveiled and where your dreams become your shocking reality. One shot. written as if you were experiencing it yourself.


_**I do not own Fairy Tail etc etc**_

_**If you decide to leave a review please be kind, if you have any constructive criticism to aid me in writing my future fanfics please leave a review. Thank you**_

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen step right up and enter the world of Cirque del Fairy. Cirque del Fairy is where the unimaginable become imagined, mysteries come unveiled and where your dreams become your shocking reality.

* * *

**Cirque del Fairy:Explore the unknown world. **

_-The sign read._

The poster seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. People gathered around the poster that was hung on the town event board. No one knew who posted the flyer not even the mayor himself. People gathered at the mysterious poster, their curiosity peaked. Magnolia was a town where all its people were intrigued with mystery supernatural and the unknown; this mysterious circus perfectly fit their joint classification of a mystery and supernatural. As a matter of fact it seemed as if the entire town gathered around this piece of paper.

Your curiosity too is peaked as you yourself have joined the others who surround the poster.

Squinting your eyes, you try to read what time the circus opened.

_**Open after sunset**_

_**Closed at sunrise**_

You hear the person beside you say aloud

"Who opens a circus after sunset?"

You were thinking the same thing. It was unusual to hear of a circus to open at night.

The circus business hours seemed to entrap everyone's attention now. The thought of a circus being opened only at night and closing before the sun can shine a ray of light on the tent was very suspicious, and yet the crowd ate it up..

After a while people started to notice how late in the day it was, and decided to go to work

As the crowd of people dispersed to continue on with their daily duties buzz about a mysterious flyer involving a circus that opens after sunset continued.

Deciding it is time to continue out your day as well, you leave. But while you leave the area the circus is still on your mind making you wonder about it.

* * *

The entire town seemed to have gathered at the field where the circus is located before sun began to set.

You stand there in the middle of the crowd gazing up at the white and orange striped tents that varied in shape and size, this reminded you of a mountain range.

You hear a female voice exclaim to their companion saying

"I've been thinking about the circus all day! I could barely concentrate on my work"

Mentally you agree with them, the circus was the only thing on your mind all day long and apparently on everyone else's.

Continuing to gaze at the tents as the sunlight slowly dims, you notice that something was really off with this circus.

First off it was eerily quiet. Normally when a circus is preparing for its performance there would be a few sounds like clown horns sounding off or the sounds of the animals, but this one did not have those warm, welcoming sounds, just the quiet. And on top of that this circus appeared out of nowhere with no warning except a mysterious flyer.

But those things are what had drawn the people of Magnolia to it.

All around in the crowd there was excited chatter about various things like predicting the attractions, the interior design and the odd color choice on the tent.

The sun finally disappeared behind the horizon.

_Now its time for the magic to happen._

* * *

The lights around the striped tents flickered, their blinking on and off for effect. Suddenly a flood light was turned on and illuminated on a white flag that had a strange orange symbol on it. Some people tilted their heads obviously trying to figure out what the symbol was, while others simply stared at it in awe.

Without warning mist started to creep out to the audience as the iron gates that blocked the entrance swung open.

A red carpet was rolled out of the entrance and through the open iron gates. The entire sight that suddenly started extracted gasps from everyone in the crowd.

Everyone immediately quieted when they heard the loud flapping sound the tent entrance made when being pushed aside. Out of nowhere a man's voice bellowed, its volume increasing as the person walks to the gates.

"For those of you who do not know what the symbol on our flag is. I will explain it to you"

Everyone glanced up at the flag and quickly returns their attention to the gate opening to find a short man with white hair sticking out of his black top hat ,with a strip of white and orange striped fabric at the base, appear before them from out of the mist and darkness.

The audience gasped and the people in the front of the crowd backed up a little, bumping into those who were standing behind them.

"The symbol on the flag is a fairy with a tail. Why did this circus choose that as their symbol, you wonder"

"It's because it stirs the questions, Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? and like them this place is an eternal mystery...A never ending adventure!"

"Our cirus is unique, we have a fire breathing salamander, -when he said that the crowd saw a fire light up behind the tent- a fiery swordswoman, -as soon as the word swordswoman was mentioned the sound clanging metal vibrated through the air- a mermaid, -the sound of splashing momentarily directed the peoples gaze to the tent where they could now see a mermaids tail moving- a lion tamer, -a lions roar thundered causing some people to jump- and much more"

The small man smirked and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture saying

"So now ladies and gentlemen I invite you to join us at Cirque Del Fairy this evening and view wonders you will never forget."

After announcing this the short man walked back into the darkness. As soon as the man was engulfed in darkness, someone snapped their fingers and the red carpet rolled back through the gates from where it came, At the same time the fingers were snapped, the lights around and in the tents came on and the crowd immediately snapped out of their daze.

Instantly everyone formed a line and stood waiting to purchase a ticket at the now visible ticket booth.

_Finally you can indulge in the strange world of __**Cirque Del Fairy.**_

* * *

The line moved swiftly and in a matter of minutes your ticket was in your hand.

The ticket was orange and had the Cirque Del Fairy's little fairy with its tail in white. You look at the ticket and up at the tent moment you looked at the entrance, excitement and giddiness rapidly bubbled up inside you as you anticipate all the fun things that you encounter on this night.

Putting the ticket in your pocket, you walk through the tent flap into the world of wonder.

The inside of tent was beautiful compared to normal circus tents. It had red carpeting on the ground and inner tent canvas was pure white. The individual tents were all connected to a long corridor that extended to the back of the whole circus tent.

There were many pathways that lead you to each of the individual circus acts, but none of those paths tell you which act is in which tent.

You wander to the first opening and walk through the hall . Along the sides of the walls there are drawings of lions. Upon reaching the archway at end of the hall there is a gold banner that hangs over it. It read

_**Loke- son of Regulus. King over his pride.**_

The name sounded interesting enough.

Walking through the archway, you see a man ,without a shirt wearing lion skin pants, standing in the middle of the tent. People were seated in the stands that were arranged around the tent in a semi circle.

You quickly rush to a seat not wanting to miss out on the man's act.

He started his introduction saying

"Leo is the king of the constellations and is fifth in the zodiac. It is said that the head star Regulus searched for eight souls who would inherit the power of the main eight stars in Leo.

People who were granted the power of dominance over the fierce kings in the animal kingdom proved themselves to be mighty and pure hearted like a true lion."

"I am one of those people. During one of the yearly Leonid meteor showers that occur in January, Regulus appeared to me in the form of a glowing lion and told me that I was the one he was looking for, the final star Theta Leonis. He granted me the dominance over lions and a long life saying that as long as the star lives, I will live."

The audience hung on every word Loke spoke. If you really looked at him, he did resemble a lion with his ginger hair jutting out like a mane and his golden eyes that held a predatory look.

"Now enough of my story I, Loke -Theta Leonis, will show my dominance over lions, the most feared and powerful animal in the wild kingdom."

"Aria, Zulu, Kefir, Daniel" he roared. The lights blinked out in the room causing gasps and a few screams from the viewers.

The light came back on and there were two lionesses and two lions seated at Loki's feet.

Loki kneeled down and started stroking the lion and the lioness closer to him.

"This lioness right here is the lovely Aria and the one beside her is Zulu."

At the mention of their names Aria and Zulu stood up and nuzzled Loke tenderly.

"And these two mighty lions right here are named Daniel and Kefir"

Hearing their names the two lions roared a strong roar.

The act continued and the audience marveled at Loke wrestle and play with the lions as if it were the most natural thing to do. The viewers watched in awe as Loke talked to Aria,Kefir,Zulu and Daniel like they were his own children. The onlookers were even more impressed by the way they understood him. Observing Loke you could tell he was fierce and demanding but very playful and flirty. Overall his act was very interesting.

* * *

After exiting the lions hall, you drift to the second opening. This corridor had a design of the sea, with ships sailing on top of the sea and maidens swimming in the sea. You hear water splashing and light laughter as you walk up to the archway.

This banner was blue and it read

_**Juvia L.- Mermaid**_

This banner didn't stand out as much as Loke's did but mermaid was interesting enough for you to walk through the archway.

Taking your seat, you look at the circular glass tub. There was a woman with pale blue hair wearing a blue bikini top with white polka dots;her lower half ,which was immersed in water, was a long blue scaly mermaid tail. You gasp at the sight of this mythical creature in front of you and the other people in the room.

The mermaid closed her eyes began to sing

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again_

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me, But my jolly sailor bold._

Her voice was haunting and beautiful. While she sang her tail slowly swished in the water .

When she finished she opened her eyes and smiled at her audience.

"Juvia is happy to see all these faces tonight. Juvia will tell you about herself first before she continues with her performance"

"Juvia is a descendant of Atargatis. Atargatis was a goddess who fell in love with a mortal but killed him, so she was ashamed for killing her human lover and jumped into a lake with the intention of becoming a fish, yet the waters could not completely mask her beauty so her bottom half was a fishs and her top half was human."

A few women in the crowd sighed with grief for the poor goddess who just wanted to be loved.

"Juvia is not mean like other mermaids and I do not have the intent to drown humans" Just after she said drown humans, you slightly shiver, thinking about how cruel these creatures can be.

"No, Juvia is nicer, I can shift into human form when I am out of water and I teach people about medicine. And like Atargatis, Juvia has a human that I love and he is the reason why I joined Cirque del Fairy." Everyone in that room could see how much she loved him because her eyes light up when she said that. Again the women in the audience sighed with longing to have a love like Juvia's. The mermaid smiled at that gesture.

Her introduction was over and she began to completely immersed herself in water.

That was when she started to dance in the water. Juvia looked graceful as she performed a water ballet. Following her dance, Juvia played the harp and continued to sing the hauntingly beautiful song from before. The last three stanzas she sang really gave you insight on how sad a mermaid's life is

_Come all you pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor_

_That plows the raging sea_

_While up aloft in storm_

_From me his absence mourn_

_And firmly pray arrive the day_

_He's never more to roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

* * *

While you left to explore the rest of this fun house you reflect on Juvia's act. It was beautiful and she really connected with her audience. Juvia expressed so much emotion, that sometimes made you somber or happy.

The moment you entered the next hall, the smell of earth and incense collided and filled your nose.

This hall was very unique and not only because its smell. On the walls were drawings of caravans in a desert and cards that flew in the wind. The whole corridor was confusing and what made it worse was that the light was dimmed. Over the archway hung a curtain of pretty green gold and purple beads that alternated in color. The banner above read

_**Madame Cana Alberona- Romani Card Reader**_

"Come in" a accented female voice called out from the other side of the archway.

The voice calling out of the blue caused you to jump but you quickly recover your composure and go through the bead curtain.

The first thing you see in the room is the girl. She was wearing, what you assumed was traditional Gypsy attire, a purple scarf with gold sequins sewn in it over her wavy dark brown hair, a white peasant shirt that hung off her shoulders, a long wavy purple skirt and a green sash.

"Come, do not be afraid _ insert your name_" the girl said moving her hand in a beckoning motion causing her gold bangles to make a tinkling sound when they hit each other.

You wondered how she knew your name at the same time she said

"How do I know your name you ask"

She smirked when she sees the shock on your face.

"I read it in my cards. The cards told me who would come into my tent in order and their names."

You look at her in disbelief.

"I will prove it too you."

She walks over to an antique looking oakwood chest and opens it_**.**_

"Take a seat over there at the table." she instructed.

Quickly you take your seat not wanting to miss a single thing she does. Closing the chest's lid she turns back around holding a deck of cards.

"My mother, she gave me this stack of painted cards that has been in my family for years"her accent starting to get deeper.

She starts walking over to you, her heels clacking on the ground.

"Reading cards has been a practice that Romani women have learned for many years. We do not use cards for evil occult practice like people do now. No, we use our cards to guide and guard people in their lives."

Upon reaching the table she spread out her cards before you in three rows of seven.

"Cards take time and patience. The reading I am about to do for you is called the Gypsy Spread. Gypsy Spread is very intricate and the chance of the prediction becoming real is higher than any other reading you receive."

"So are you ready to learn about yourself, your present, and your future?"

You nod.

Grinning she says "Let's begin"

* * *

Leaving Madame Alberona's tent, you feel as if you have gained knowledge about the secrets and meaning to life. Well maybe not that drastic but the reading blew your mind.

Still concentrating on the reading, you absent mindedly wander to the opening right across from Cana's tent corridor. You barely pay attention to the design of a blue sky and puffy clouds on the tent canvas walls. Dazed you look up at the banner. It read

_**Wendy M.- Sky Maiden**_

Entering the tent, you instantly pushed back Cana's reading and focus on the new act about to be performed. This tents roof was really high. There were two large pillars with docking stations, each were one was placed on the opposite end of the room.

Glad that you are now able to rejoin a crowd, you find a choose a seat in the middle of the audience.

Looking up you see a little girl, with electric blue hair, wearing a sky blue leotard with a white tutu made of feathers making it appear like clouds, standing in mid air above the audience. You gasp at the sight.

A man who's sitting beside you, elbows you and chuckled saying

"Hahaha don't worry she's standing on a tightrope look closer" he points.

You squint your eyes and a thin white rope materializes out of nowhere . At that moment relief floods in you.

"Hi everyone" the girl waved eagerly at the audience from her perch.

"-my name is Wendy Marvell also known as Sky Maiden."

She did a graceful backflip on the rope. A woman who's seated in front of you grabbed her male partners arm with worry at the girl's daring move.

"My adopted mother, Grandine, was called the Ruler of the Sky because she was a renowned tightrope I was five she began to teach me the techniques and secrets of the tightrope game." Wendy hit another backflip and landed in a simple arabesque.

"Now tonight I will show the marvels passed down to me" She twirled and stepped off the rope.

People in the room immediately panicked. But the Sky Maiden landed on another rope that appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly flash of white darted to the girl.

"This is my best friend and performance partner Carla." You and everyone else in the audience stare at the white cat with wings who appears to be floating, but she is in fact standing on a rope.

"Alright Carla let's start"

Wendy and her cat performed many daring moves on the tightrope that had you sitting on the edge of your seat. Wendy really proved herself to be a daredevil.

You are pretty sure that the act had you anxiously bite your nails like a madman.

When Wendy and Carla's performance came to a conclusion Wendy announced that it was time for the midnight intercession and that the audience should exit through the second tent opening in the room that leads to the entertainment room.

* * *

The whole town rejoined in the room where everyone discussed the acts they have seen so moment you enter the room your stomach growls, because of all the smells of snacks accumulated in one room.

The entertainment room had all kinds of concession stands and side shows. You go over to one stand and get a candy apple to satisfy your growling stomach.

While you eat the candy apple, you walk around to viewing the sideshows. One show had a large tan man talking about how important it is to be a man to everyone who passed by. He introduced himself as Elfman and declared his name was "man". He raged on and on about Man this and Man that.

At another attraction, a rough looking guy stood with his arms crossed over his chest while a small blue haired girl wearing colors that matched the circus tent proclaimed that he was Gajeel the Iron Dragon's Son and that he was made up of 40% iron. You presume she is referring to his many iron piercings.

In addition with these two, all of the sideshows were amusing.

At what must've been 12:30 the little man in his white ringmaster attire appeared on a stage that was in the entertainment room.

Everyones attention was directed to him.

"I hope you are enjoying our show so far."

People cheered, whistled and hooted letting Ringmaster Makarov know that the circus was very fun.

"I am glad to hear you're enjoying the show. Could you give a round of applause to our four fantastic pre-midnight performers"

At that moment Loke, Juvia, -now in human form- Cana, Wendy, and Carla walked out on the stage waving their hands.

The claps and cheers grew louder.

"Thank you" they all exclaimed and bowed .

"Intermission is over and I would like to direct you all to the tent opening ." Makarov said pointing at the plastic door to the right of the stage.

"In here I would like for you all to take a tour with our performers in the Ice Garden and view the creations made by Gray Fullbuster.

A half-naked black-haired man walked on the stage. He took the mic and began his intro

"Yo. Like the ringmaster said my name is Gray and I am an ice sculptor. I lived with my teacher Ur in Hakobe Mt. where I learned to adapt to cold conditions and ice sculpting."

"Well I'm not going to hold you up any longer so I hope you like my work."

Gray started walking off stage but he stopped in front of Juvia and leaned in whispering something in her ear. Juvia nodded while breaking into a smile, the two intertwined their arms and walked off stage together to the Ice Garden.

Wendy and Carla exited the stage after the couple, waving tenderly to the audience.

Loke and Cana were next to go walking side by side each other.

The ringmaster dismissed everyone.

* * *

Cool breeze blew as soon as you opened the plastic door flap. Entering the Ice Garden was like entering a winter wonderland. The first sculpture you spotted in the room was of Wendy and Charle standing on a tightrope together.

As you gaze at the sculpture a person taps you on the arms.

You look to see Wendy beside. She smiled and said

"Would you like for me to show you around the garden?" You nod.

"This way then" the blue haired girl instructed walking to one of the sculptures.

"I like this place; it fascinates me everytime I go in here" Wendy said looking at the sculpture. Following her gaze you look at a sculpture of Loke sitting on a throne, with his legs crossed, and at his feet were Aria, Zulu, Kefir and Daniel staring up at him in admiration.

The next sculpture she leads you to is of Cana. This sculpture had Cana standing with a hand on her hip and the other holding cards that were spread out like a fan.

"Gray is so amazing. He draws all of his sculptures and then he uses his drawings as a guide when he sculpts the real thing, sometime he doesn't use any pictures at all just what he pictures in his mind"

You marvel at how the black-haired man can project his imagination and his circus family in such a way.

Wendy leads you to a few more sculptures of people who you have not seen before but will see later in the night or so Wendy says.

You both stop at a sculpture of Juvia. In the sculpture, Juvia hands were on her harp, her eyes closed and her mouth was open as if she was singing.

You tell Wendy it was a beautiful sculpture, making Wendy nod in agreement.

"I'm glad you think it is" a voice from behind then said.

Both you and Wendy jump.

"Gray it's not nice to scare people" Wendy said pouting as the two of you turn around.

Gray and Juvia are standing with their arms linked together.

Gray smirked.

"Wendy you have to learn to be immune to things like that when you're off the ropes too.

Wendy blushed.

Gray turns his attention to you.

" My works will never be good as my teacher's was. Ur's work was pure and raw beauty that can never be duplicated." You, Gray, Wendy, and Juvia start to engage in a conversation.

* * *

After chatting with Gray, Juvia and Wendy, it was time for you to explore Cirque del Fairy once again. While exiting the Ice Garden, you think back to the conversation you had with Wendy, Juvia, and Gray. All three shared their story with you. Gray, whose teacher Ur died when he was ten, stumbled upon Cirque del Fairy and they immediately gave him a home. Juvia joined Cirque del Fairy when Phantom Circus, one of Cirque del Fairy's rival circuses, went bankrupt. And Wendy joined when the circus she belonged to was forgotten which forced the circus' members to split up and live normal lives. They all found the circus life to be dear to them.

Pushing the thought back, you think oh well and mentally prepare yourself for the last two acts before the major act.

The walls in this hallway were blank. Ther banner draped over this archway read

_**Natsu Dragneel- Fire Breathing Salamander**_

Without any time to ponder about the sign, your feet lead you to the room.

This tent was like Wendy's only instead of ropes there was various equipment like a human sized ring, and bars to balance oneself on.

Taking your seat, you see a busty blonde girl come out.

"Welcome everyone! I am Lucy the assistant to the performer you are about to see" she energetically yelled while making a sweeping gesture.

"Tonight you will have the once in a lifetime opportunity to watch Natsu the Salamander. It's rumored that this boy is the son of Igneel the dragon. Is this true? that is the question. See for yourself, is my answer" she grinned.

She backed away at the same moment a guy with pink hair and clothes matching the assistant came out.

Looking at his hair, you absently wonder what the deal is with these people and colored hair.

"Hiya! I'm Natsu Dragneel and these are my assistants Happy and Lucy" grinning he gestured to the girl and the blue cat that popped out from out of the blue.

"I'm all fired up" he yelled to Lucy and Happy. The two nodded at Natsu.

The Lucy girl grabbed her whip that hung on her hip and cracked it.

Everyone's head whipped to her.

She smiled when she saw that all the audiences eyes were on her.

She cracked the whip again and the lights flashed off. For a minute you are staring in darkness until a fire blazes in the shape of circle. The crowd seemed to slightly lean forward ooo-ing and ahh-ing.

The Salamander walked into the standing ring. He nodded and flew out wrapping itself in the fire ring. The whip tugged and the ring started to spin in a circle, the act began.

The Salamander's performance was incredible. He actually breathed fire! He ran in a wheel of fire, blew fire from his mouth and other things. The Lucy girl did all types of cool flips and acrobatic things like using her whip to swing her from one ledge to the other. And the blue cat just ate fish but aside from that it was amazing. The fire seemed to mesmerize the crowd, as well, its orange flames dancing as if it was performing its own act.

* * *

This is it the last act before the major act. This hallway was similar to Natsu's only the banner read

_**Erza S.- Titania**_

Walking through the entrance, you see a redhead standing in the middle of the tent. You take a seat next to the door. A guy with blue hair and a weird red marking on his face came out. He starts the introductions

"The woman you see before you is Erza Scarlet. She was imprisoned on an island, when she was a child. When the day came that she escaped she quickly became a powerful swordswoman. She joined Cirque del Fairy shortly after she escaped."

Now it was Erza's turn to speak

"Thank you Mystogan." she turned to the blue haired man. Now she turned back to the audience saying "Tonight I will show you why I am called Titania, daughter of Titan"

She drew out a sword and turned to the Mystogan guy. You gasp thinking what is she planning to do. At that moment Mystogan smirked, drew his sword and pointed at Titania.

"Begin" they both said clashing their swords with the others.

Then the two began a sword fight. The fight became so epic that a man in the audience exclaimed that he ought to have made some wagers. Everyone laughed at the man's exclamation, but you couldn't help but agree with him this fight was something worth betting on because Erza and Mystogan were both equally matched.

The fight went on for 45 minutes until a bell rang signalling the two that their time was up.

The two panting people turned to the crowd.

"...thank...you...please...exit...through...the second archway...to get to...the ending...performance" Erza said between pants.

_The splendid dream is about to reach its end_

* * *

Now seated in the big tent, you look at the stage eagerly. The little man came out.

"I am glad you could join us at Cirque del Fairy, but alas our night is coming to its end."

The crowd let out a aww-ing sound showing how disappointing it is to have the fun end.

The Ringmaster smiled. "Its ok. It is so saddening to say goodbye but at Cirque del Fairy we say Til we meet again because it leaves open the idea that you will visit us again."

The crowd collectively let out a sigh.

"Well lets begin the last act shall we?" Everyone cheered. Then the light went off for a few minutes. The light flashed back on and the entire circus was there. Hanging above the stage in large ribbons were Lucy and a white-haired girl, they began an aerial dance using the ribbons. On the stage Juvia was playing the harp in her tank with Gray standing beside the tank , Wendy and Carla sang, Natsu blew fire while Happy twirled a fire baton, Loke was making his lions do tricks, Cana danced a bellydance and the rest of the circus did their own each thing as well. When all these things ended the Ringmaster and another white-haired girl with blue eyes began to speak.

"Hi I'm Mirajane the assistant to Ringmaster Makarov" she said cutely. "We, Cirque del Fairy would like to tell you that we are grateful to the town of Magnolia for supporting us this evening. We hope to come back and that you remember us". Mirajane snapped her fingers. A girl with green hair who stood on the right side of the stage nodded to the black-haired boy on the left. The two pulled out guns and shot them into the air, but instead of bullets flying out there was an explosion of sparks. They shot out multi colored fireworks simultaneously making to crowd cheer louder. The fireworks stopped for a moment for all of Cirque del Fairy

"Bye everyone!" the circus shouted. The two firework igniters shot one last firework and it was orange with a white glow around it and in the shape of the fairy tail symbol.

* * *

The sun was high indicating it was noon. You sit up in your bed feeling groggy for some reason. You lazily get up, shower off, get dressed and eat your breakfast. When you get to your job, your coworker asks how your day was. yesterday. You smile at them and open your mouth to tell them what you did...but...you don't remember what you did. burrowing your brow, you try to remember what you did last night but your mind gets fuzzy at that part. You look at your co-worker and tell the you don't remember.

time skipping

All day long you try to remember what you did last night but it could not come to you.

On your way home you stuff your hand in your pockets. You feel something in one of them so you pull it out. It was an orange ticket with a white symbol in the middle. Hmm you think to yourself when suddenly it hit you. The memory of mermaids, cards, lions, tightropes, fireworks , aerial dances and other things flood to your mind. You decide to go to the field where the circus was. When you get there the field was empty. There was no evidence of a circus there at all. You look back down at your ticket; sounds of lions roaring, fireworks exploding, people cheering, and cards shuffling echo in your mind. You think to yourself

_Was this all a dream?_

_**The End**_


End file.
